Agent Hotchner Speaking II
by Nancy J. Lisse
Summary: Sequel to Agent Hotchner Speaking.  An interesting chit chat on the way to interview a witness.  Also, entry for the Chit Chat on Author's Corner - Fanfic Challenge 2010 - Round 4.


For the Chit Chat on Author's Corner - FanFic Challenge 2010 - Round 4 - Pick Your Own Pairing  
ALSO  
Just a shout out to Sue1313, as this is also my response to her "challenge" of writing a follow-up to _Agent Hotchner Speaking_.

So, reading _Agent Hotchner Speaking_ first, might help you understand the situation a little better, but this can still stand alone.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Pairing: Hotch/Emily  
Scene: Characters A and B on their way to interview a witness.

* * *

There are many things Aaron Hotchner doesn't do, and Emily Prentiss knows them all like the back of her hand.

He doesn't curse in front of his son; he doesn't take sugar in his morning coffee, or drink whole milk.

He won't tolerate poor manners and he never keeps Lexi, their border collie, on her leash when they walk the neighborhood.

And he never, under any circumstances, smiles on the way to interview a witness.

Or so she thought.

"What the hell is so funny?" Emily couldn't hold back from asking any longer.

Hotch tried his best to wipe the goofy grin off his face.

He stole a quick look at her and smiled before returning his attention to the road. He set his jaw and cleared his throat.

"Nothing…"

Emily wasn't convinced, but then again, he wasn't trying very hard to be convincing.

"No really, babe. This morning you were ready to rip Morgan's head off. Please tell me you didn't actually threaten to kick his ass," she said.

Hotch laughed as he recalled his earlier rant.

"No… of course not. But he should stop being so damn nosey."

"I agree with you, but we both know he would never say anything to Strauss about us."

"Ohh, I've made sure of it."

He threw a wink in her direction.

"Oh no… Aaron Hotchner, what did you do?" she exclaimed; half amused, and half concerned for Morgan's well being. "Is that why I'm going to have to slap that grin off your face myself?"

"Emily Prentiss," he mocked her, "you will be doing no such thing. I just figured I'd teach Morgan a lesson. Maybe… next time he'll think twice before making office bets with Reid."

Emily squirmed in her seat. She turned her whole body, facing her evil mastermind of a boyfriend, and swatted him playfully on the arm.

"So… what happened?"

"I told you. Nothing."

She huffed under her breath.

"Lies! Tell me, tell me," she whined, and gave her best attempt at the all-powerful puppy dog eyes.

He folded, like always. Just like she knew he would.

"Fine… It's really nothing; I just figured I would remind him that in the blink of an eye, I could have him scrubbing toilets for a living. And then I sent him on a few trainee-level errands."

She adjusted the seatbelt that was digging into her neck uncomfortably as he continued.

"I was just exercising a little power. Looking back I know it's kind of childish, but hey, I was pretty pissed off this morning."

Emily couldn't help but smile at the thought of him all in a huff.

"Now what are _you_ grinning about?" he asked, catching her smile in the corner of his eye.

"You… you and Morgan, dueling it out."

The car quieted for a while, the two of them sitting in comfortable silence as they neared the residence of their witness. After Hotch announced they were about ten minutes out, she spoke up again.

She needed to tell him something… something rather exciting.

"Hey, hun?"

He looked at her briefly to let her know he was listening.

"Do you think you could call up Morgan and send him on one more errand while he's out? Maybe to the pharmacy."

He laughed, "I can have him run ten more. What for?"

"Vitamins. Umm, more specifically… prenatal vitamins."

* * *

Oh dear, I dropped the bomb on Hotch again! I was actually planning on having Morgan get it this time, but the way it wrote itself, it's poor Hotch... again.

I'm happy with it, but I don't believe it's my best... I was trying to work the storyline how Agent Hotchner Speaking played out, but it was being difficult, so this is the end product.

And one more thing... JJ leaving was so sad... Emily and Garcia's (and even almosttt Hotch's) tears were sad enough... but REID, omg, I was about to cry myself.

Anywho, hoped you enjoyed it... feedback is appreciated! Thanks!

Jessalynn


End file.
